


Ease My Mind

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, Its too cute, i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Sara and Ava love eachother more than anything so they decide to do something crazy





	Ease My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaphSentiments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphSentiments/gifts).



> Sooo SaphSentiments suggested staying on the staying on the Ben Platt train for another chapter. Since I have no self control my brain immediately went YES! Another musicy chapter we shall have (just a lil bit)! Honestly, if you comment it I might just write it cuz again no self control. It’s a short one but I hope you like it!

Sara never knew there would come a day where she would be thinking about planning her own wedding. She had finally gotten up the courage to propose to Ava three months ago. They had been standing in the middle of accident Italy after a mission, while she fiddled with the ring in her pocket. Ava looked magnificent with the breeze blowing through her wavy hair as seagulls called over the calm ocean. She’d quickly gotten down onto one knee when Ava was turned around. Ava clamped her hand over her mouth when she turned back to her, tears immediately filling her eyes.   

“Ava Sharpe would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Sara asked nervously. 

“Yes!” Ava yelled before swiftly tackling Sara, knocking her off balance. She planted multiple kisses on Sara’s lips with a thousand watt smile plastered on her face. They now found themselves in Sara’s bunk scrolling through possible venues. 

 

“This sucks.” Sara grumbled flopping back onto the bed as she grew tired of staring at the screen. 

“It does doesn't it.” Ava sighed, closing her laptop and flopping down next to her. 

“I don’t want a fancy ceremony.” Sara said sitting up.

“Me neither, it's never been and idea I was super into.” Ava agreed. That sat there for a few moments, trying to think of a solution. 

“Want to do something crazy?” Sara’s eyes brightened. 

“What?”

“Let's do it tomorrow.” She grinned and Ava’s eyes went wide.

“Like get married tomorrow?” She sat up now too. 

“Yeah! I want to be your wife Ava, minus the white dresses and uncomfortable shoes.” She chuckled. 

“That does sound wonderful.” Ava pulled her in for a slow kiss. “Let's do it.”

“We could steal to jump ship and go to Vegas!” 

“Or just go to a normal courthouse and avoid the chaos.” Ava countered.

“I’m happy where ever you are.” Sara giggled climbing on top of Ava. 

“Although Vegas would be memorable.” She wondered as she wrapped her arms around Sara’s neck.  

“It would be.” Sara’s lips hovered just out of reach. 

“Fuck it, let's go to Vegas.” Ava declared before pulling her down connecting their lips.

 

Ava and Sara had thought they were being sneaky the following evening as they crept to the jumpship. Sara quietly tried to open the door but found they weren’t alone. Ray, Zari, Amaya, Nate and Gary all sat on the ship with stern expressions.     

You guys were seriously gonna run off and get married without us!” Ray exclaimed.

“Not cool, guys.” Zari said crossing her arms. 

“How did you guys even know we were leaving?” Ava asked, feeling a bit guilty.

“Gideon!” Sara yelled but received no answer from the AI, which was telling. She turned back to the group. “I’m sorry guys, we just didn’t want to do the whole big ceremony thing.”

 

“I get it's your day but we still kinda wanted to be there. We’re your family.” Nate said putting his hand on Sara’s shoulder. Sara felt a pang of guilt for almost not including her chosen family on one of the most important days of her life. 

“You guys are right, you should be there.” Sara smiled softly. 

“Sorry, we almost left you.” Ava said apologetically.  

“It’s alright guys, but let's get a move on it.”Amaya stood up excitedly. They group traveled to Vegas playing a very mush playlist Ray made. It took a few hours for them to find a chapel that was available that the both liked. The older woman that ran the chapel (whose name they quickly learned was Lucille), was practically bursting at the seams with glee when the group walked in. She rushed around getting paperwork, yelling across the room to her disgruntled husband that they had guests. Everyone was pushed and moved to proper places as the excitable woman started reading the shortened version of one ceremonies they offered. Ava and Sara decided to still exchange vows, Ava nervously deciding to go first.

 

“I didn’t really prepare anything, so I guess I’ll just go for it. Sara Lance, when I first met you, you were a pain in my ass.” They both laughed lightly along with everyone else in the room. “But you are one of the most loving, sweet and caring  people I’ve ever met. You showed me that it’s okay let my hair down every now and then and be my true self. You make me so unbelievably happy and I’m beyond excited to spend the rest of my life with you.” Ava struggled to hold back her tears as she finished. She slid the ring they had both picked out on to Sara’s finger. It was a simple silver band with a gold inlay, neither one of them wanting anything to flashy. 

 

“Well that’s going to be fun to follow.” Sara smiled as Ava wiped at a tear rolling down her cheek. She took a steadying breath before she spoke.  “Ava Sharpe I know we fight and we have our disagreements.” 

“That’s for damn sure.” Zari commented, making them all laugh. Both Sara and Ava simultaneously giving her finger before Sara continued.  “But we never go to bed angry at each other, which I think is special. You are the part of my I didn’t know I was missing. Everyday with you feels like a breath of fresh air. You’re my best friend and I so so happy to call you my wife.”  Sara slid the other silver band on Ava’s hand with a delighted smile, lifting her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. A sniffle had them both looking over finding all of their friends with tears in their eyes. Mick was using a tissue to dab at a few tears that had escaped. They both turned back to each other, with beaming smiles as Lucille closed out the rest of the ceremony . 

 

“I now pronounce you Mrs and Mrs Sharpe-Lance. The brides may now kiss.” Lucille said with glee. Ava let out a noise as Sara dipped her new wife, placing a loving kiss on her lips as everyone clapped happily. Sara let Ava back up only for her to pull her into another heated kiss. 

 

“Jeez you guys need to get a room.” Zari teased. 

“Which is why we got you one!” Ray said excitedly. 

“You what?” Ava asked. 

“We got you guys a honeymoon sweet!” Gary clapped. 

“Aww you guys, I don’t know what to say.” Sara gave them a watery smile, not even trying to hide how emotional she was anymore. 

“It was more for the sake of our own ears than for you guys.” Nate joked, receiving a slap on the arm from Ava. They dropped the newlyweds off at the hotel with a flurry of goodbyes and a few hugs before flying off. Ava and Sara laced their fingers together as they went to go check into their room. They both grinned like idiots at the receptionist when he called Ava “Mrs. Sharpe-Lance.”, before congratulating them. Both of their mouths fell open when Ava opened the door to their room. 

“They...really overdid it.” Ava laughed.

“I’ll say.” Sara added setting down the bag they had hastily packed earlier. The phrase “Honeymoon Suite” felt like an understatement to the overly decorated almost cheesy room. There were sprinkled rose petals were everywhere, on the floor, on the bed spread, trailing down the hallway to the en suite hot tub. A chilled bottle of champagne, rested on the the large table in the corner of the room. There were a few fake candles that littered the space, the soft glow giving a pleasant romantic vibe. 

“So, there is one more thing I’d like to do.” Ava said as they took off their jackets.

“Take your lovely new wife to bed?” Sara smirked. 

“Okay there’s two more things I'd like to do.” Ava chuckled.

“What’s the first?” Sara asked, as she watched Ava pull her phone out of her pocket. She clicked around for a few moments before a slow melody played out of her speakers.

“Will my wife like to indulge me in our first dance?” Ava grinned, extending her hand out. 

“Of course, Mrs.Sharpe-Lance.” Sara smiled taking her hand.  

 

_ You came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise _

_ I make sense to the madness when I listen to your voice _

 

Ava pulled her close, wrapping her arm behind Sara’s back. They slowly started to sway to the melody, Ava pressing a kiss to Sara’s temple. Sara rested her head on Ava’s shoulder, letting out a content sigh. 

 

_ Darling, only you can ease my mind _

_ Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind _

 

“I love you so much.” Sara whispered.

“I love you too.” Ava pulled back so she could look into the eyes of her wife. Sara gave her another watery smile. 

“You can’t cry anymore, I’m going to run out of tears.” Ava giggled as her eyes welled up again.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” Sara laughed lightly, wrapping her arms around Ava’s neck, swaying with her again.  

 

_ And I can feel my sanity start to unwind _

_ Darlin' only you can ease my mind _

 

As the song came to an end, Sara pulled Ava back down into a slow kiss. Her tongue swiped at Ava’s bottom lip, Ava parting them to give her access. They lips melded together in a leisurely sensual kiss. Ava leaned down hooking her arms under Sara’s thighs before picking her up. Sara giggled as she walked them to the king sized bed, laying her down gently. Sara locked her legs around Ava’s hips as she crawled on top of her. 

“Sara Sharpe-Lance.” Ava mused, the new name feeling right on her tongue. 

“Kinda sounds badass.” Sara smiled.

“Then it's very fitting for you” Ava smirked, gently pressing her lips to her wive’s as they lost themselves in one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want y’all to know I sat muttering “Sara Sharpe?” “Ava Lance?” “Sharpe-Lance?”, for a solid hour because I liked them all. Sharpe Lance won in my mind but I also would have settled for just Lance maybe? If I keep thinking about it, I'll go back and change it again so let me just not.


End file.
